1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronically controlled embroidering machine capable of producing a desired stitch pattern in accordance with stitch control data thereof already stored in a memory mounted in the machine. This invention is particularly directed to an automatic embroidering machine with a detachable pattern input device by which an original picture pattern such as one appearing on a sketchbook is easy to be inputted even by an unskilled operator, so that the embroidering machine is operable in accordance with the inputted data to produce a duplicate of the original picture pattern, which may be a boldfaced pattern if so desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With electronically controlled sewing machines, stitch patterns may be produced in accordance with stitch control data stored in advance in a memory mounted in the sewing machine housing. The operator manipulates select switches or keys as desired to designate a selective one or combination of the stitch patterns. The stitch control data of the selected stitch pattern or pattern combination will then be read out from the memory to drive under control stepping motors for controlling a needle amplitude and a fabric feeding amount in every stitch, thereby producing the selected stitch pattern or pattern combination on the fabric in a known manner. Another type sewing machine, which may be sometimes called an embroidering machine, has also been proposed in which an embroidery frame for supporting the fabric in a stretched fashion is, in turn, movably supported to the machine housing. Movement of the embroidery frame in perpendicular two directions will be controlled by the stitch control data to produce a desirable one of the registered patterns, which could not be produced with the ordinary sewing machine due to the limited amplitude of the needle.
There may arise an additional need for producing stitch patterns rather than those having been registered in the electrically controlled sewing machine or embroidering machine. The stitch control data of such additional stitch patterns should be arranged by the operator and may be stored in the memory in the same manner as in the case of the previously registered stitch patterns.
Japanese Patent Publication No. (Sho) 61-25379 discloses a manner in which original stitch patterns will be inputted so that the stitch control data thereof may be created and registered in the memory. More particularly, this conventional technique utilizes a stylus pen cooperating with an input display board to designate successive stitch points of the stitch pattern to be now registered. Coordinates of each stitch point thus defined on the input display board by the stylus pen will be registered in due order in the memory as the stitch control data of the original stitch pattern. Responsive to the stitch control data now stored in the memory, the original stitch pattern may be produced, but as a series of simple straightaway stitches which respectively connect between the adjacent two stitch points. The original stitch pattern thus produced on the fabric might appear to be frail and unemphasized and could not be applicable as an applique. This conventional technique invloves the use of so-called zigzag sewing machine for domestic use so that a breadth of the original stitch pattern actually produced on the fabric should not exceed a predetermined maximum amplitude of a laterally swingable stitch needle of the zigzag sewing machine. Moreover, the input display board is composed of a multiple layer of switching elements which is not transparent and therefore makes it difficult and time-consuming to input the successive stitch points of the original stitch pattern. Exact duplication of the original stitch pattern would hardly be expected, resulting in distortion and deformation thereof when actually produced on the fabric.
With an automatic embroidering machine for industrial purposes, stitch control data of an original stitch pattern may be inputted in such a manner as shown in FIG. 15 which will be produced into an embroidery pattern as shown in FIG. 16. More specifically, a first arcuate section defined by a first pair of arcs C1 and C2 will be inputted by designating in opposite ends 1, 5 and 2, 6 and the apexes 3 and 4 with a digitizer or any other inputting medium. A second arcuate section defined by a second pair of arcs C3 and C4 are similarly inputted by designation of points 7 to 10. The next section is rectangular and defined only by designating points 11 and 12 to be located in opposition to the previously designated points 7 and 10. The next section is a third arcuate section which is inputted in the same way as in the first and second arcuate sections. In such manner, the respective sections divided by dotted lines in FIG. 13 may be sequentially inputted to store the stitch control data thereof in a memory means such as a flexible floppy disc. When the stitch control data is sequentially read out from the memory to drive under control the automatic embroidering machine, the original embroidery pattern may be produced as a boldfaced pattern as seen in FIG. 14, with the inside of the respective sections being crowded with sequential zigzag stitches. The designation of the respective points, which will be essential to define the respective sections, is very difficult to operate even by an expert.